The Perfect Couple
by DracosQueen180
Summary: Neji and Gaara finally decide to announce their relationship to their friends. Their friends then start to come up with rediculous stories about how they got together. Gaara X Neji. yaoi.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did then Kakashi would have good reasons for being late, and those would also make Naruto late with him. If you know what I mean. XD

* * *

"Everyone you are probably wondering why you are here today" said Neji. He was talking to the large group of people sitting in front of him. They consisted of Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Kankuro, Temari, Choji, and Sasuke. 

"Well let's get right to it" he said. He took Gaara's hand, who was standing next to him, into his own and said "Gaara and I are dating." There was silence before a "Gaara you're dating him?" from Temari. Gaara nodded.

Then a "How did you two get together?" and a "Why are you dating?" from Sakura and Tenten.

Before they could even answer Ino said "I know. They got drunk one night and slept together. Then the next day they realized that Neji was pregnant and they kept the pregnancy quiet and they now have a kid so they decided to tell us."

"Well I guess we all know that Ino is a natural blonde. Seriously Ino, a kid? Guys can't even get pregnant" said Tenten.

"It's called having man-babies" said Ino.

They all gave her a blank look before Sakura spoke up "They probably got together after Gaara planned a long romantic evening but when he went to Neji's door to pick him up he saw Neji and they screwed eachother's brains out!" Her inner romantic and her inner pervert seemed to come out in that one possibly run on sentence.

"And you thought my story was rediculous" said Ino. This started up a fight that everybody promptly ignored.

"They're probably dating because they like eachother" said Sasuke in a bored tone. Neji and Gaara sent him grateful looks.

"No that couldn't possibly be it" came everyone's replies, except Shikamaru who was too smart to join in such an idiotic conversation. Or to put it simply, he was asleep.

"I bet that they were out on a mission when all of the sudden they were ambushed and their captors would only let them go once they had hot, kinky sex and proclaimed their love for eachother!" yelled Kiba.

"No Neji was probably about to be sold as a slave and then Gaara came and proclaimed his love like in Romeo and Juliet, minus the balcony though because Neji's house doesn't have one, and then they ran away from Neji's house and he is now living with Gaara and has hopes to have many man-babies in the future."

"Ino would you shut up about the damn man-babies!" yelled Sakura.

Suddenly Hinata spoke up "I th-th-think th-they had a d-d-date to-geth-ther and realized th-that they lik-ed eachother." She was blushing as she added "They m-make a c-cute couple." Everyone nodded, they _did_ make a cute couple.

Eventually everyone got back to making up stories and stating why they were a good couple. Lee's story even included Neji in a rhinoceros costume with a kilt on and alot of Nacho-cheese.

Finally everyone was quieted when Naruto walked up and sat down in his boyfriend's lap. "Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life" said Naruto from his place on top of Sasuke's lap.

Everyone rolled their eyes, he had become like Kakashi with always being late and having lame excuses. "I know why they are dating. They make a perfect couple."

No one even asked how he knew what had been going on, some things were better left unknown. "Well spit it out Naruto" said Sakura quickly losing patience.

"Fine, they make the perfect couple because they both have tattoos on their foreheads."

* * *

This idea popped into my head when I saw a picture of Gaara and Neji next to eachother and Neji has his curse mark thing uncovered. The picture was very cute but the actual first thought that came into my head was "They make the perfect couple because they both have tattoos on their foreheads." I must have been high or something. o.0 

Also you know that conversation I said Lee had talked about? The one with the rhinoceros and the kilt and all the Nacho cheese? Well that was an actual conversation my friends and I had at lunch one time. All of the sudden my friend Meranda said "I have a plan. It involves Nina in a rhinoceros costume with a kilt, Tabs in a zebra costume (I think...) and Lynn announcing a boxing match between you two while Nacho-cheese is raining from the sky." Or something like that. She is very weird.

Well that was a pretty short story and hopefully funny. If it isn't I blame Nina again, its always easyer that way. Review please!

Lynn


End file.
